


Tell Me Where You're Hidin' Your Voodoo Doll, 'Cause I Can't Control Myself

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Punk!Louis, Unplanned Pregnancy, but he can't stand his undenying love for him, he thinks louis' a troublemaker and wants nothing to do with him, hope you guys like it, larcel - Freeform, loucel - Freeform, louis gets marcel pregnant, marcel hates louis at first, marcel's louis' math tutor, pregnant!marcel, sheeryles (harry styles x ed sheeran), side pairing of sheeryles, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel’s considered the nerd at his new school Doncaster Academy, Louis’ considered the punk that you wouldn’t want to be caught dead with, and of course Marcel’s caught the case of ‘Love at first sight’. Luckily for him, Louis needs a tutor in Calculus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Where You're Hidin' Your Voodoo Doll, 'Cause I Can't Control Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Loucel, and it has a side pairing of Sheeryles, if that’s what you wanna call it

"Hi Louis! How was your day at school?" Louis’ mother Jay asks as he walks in the door, the teenager mumbling out a ‘fine’, then walking upstairs to his room and slamming the door shut, putting his headphones on, the song ‘I Write Sins Not Tragedies’, by Panic! at the Disco calming him, the teenager thinking about the cute new kid in his class as he dozes off. 

*

"Hi Honey! How was your first day?" Marcel’s mother Anne asks, the green eyed boy looking up at her with teary eyes through his black frames, dropping his bag and running to her to hug her as he begins to cry, today’s events flashing through his mind. He had been bullied by his appearance, which was really just some curly hair and thick black glasses because he was practically blind, the brainiac also wearing a grey blazer with a white shirt and some black dress pants, completing his outfit with his white converses, wanting to look professional on his first day at Doncaster Academy. He hadn’t made any friends either, all of the kids looking at him like he was some kind of alien from outer space, none of them bothering to talk to him. The worst part of his day was when that punk boy Louis had walked in late, covered in tattoos and piercings with blue hair that had matched his eyes, a red SnapBack on top of his head, his look being complete with size two gauges, and an eyebrow piercing, the tattooed boy ending up sitting next to Marcel, running his finger across Marcel’s cheek, causing the green eyed boy to flinch, Louis chuckling. 

 

*

"Care to tell me about your day Louis?" Jay asks her son angrily. 

"Nope." Louis says, ignoring his mother as he resumes to playing Candy Crush Saga on his phone.

"Well would you like to explain why you’ve got a D in your Calculus class of 37 percent?!" She yells, holding up Louis’ crinkled interim paper she had found in his jeans pocket (I’m basing this on the UK grading system btw). 

"I honestly don’t care about Calculus mum, what the hell am I gonna use that piece of shit for? Obviously nothing!" Louis shouts, why do his grades even matter?! 

"I’m signing you up for a math tutor Louis, and no more phones until that grade is at least a B!" Jay shouts, snatching his phone out of his hands. 

"But mum!" Louis shouts, trying to grab his phone back.

"No but’s Louis, I’m getting you a maths tutor and that’s final!" Jay says, slamming Louis’ door shut, the teenager groaning, now bored out of his mind.

*

"Marcel, do you think you can stay after for some tutoring?" Marcel’s Calculus teacher Mr. Daniels asks, the sixteen year old looking up from the floor, trying to pick up the things that had fallen out of his bag. 

"I-I guess, I mean I just need to call my mum, let her know I’ll be staying after." Marcel says, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling his mother, groaning when she doesn’t pick up, leaving her a message. 

*

"L-Louis?!" Marcel stutters when the tattoo covered boy walks into the library, sitting down next to the studious teenager. 

"Miss me baby?" Louis says, kissing Marcel’s lips, then licking his bottom lip, trying to make the kiss something more, Marcel refusing. 

"Louis I’m your tutor, not your sex toy." Marcel says, pushing Louis off of him. 

"Oh babe, don’t be like that, I can see the way you look at me, you’re in love with me." Louis says, smirking at Marcel. 

"In your dreams Louis." Marcel scoffs, his heart telling him to just take Louis right now, but his brain saying otherwise.

"You ready to get started on this homework?" Marcel asks, Louis leaning in closer so he can see. 

*

"So do you get it now?" Marcel asks Louis, the two of them walking to the car park to head home. 

"Not really, it helped a little but maybe we could do this again next week? Possibly at my house?" Louis says, Marcel nodding. 

"Sounds like a plan Lou, see you tomorrow in Calculus." Marcel says, hugging Louis good-bye. 

"Bye love." Louis says, kissing Marcel’s cheek and walking off, leaving the curly haired teenager standing there gobsmacked. 

*

"Marcel, where have you been?!" Anne asks when Marcel walks in the door. 

"Do you even listen to your voicemails mum, I left you a message saying I was helping with tutoring after school." Marcel says, picking up his mother’s phone and showing her. 

"Sorry hun, I don’t really know how to work this thing, it’s so confusing." Anne says, shaking her head. 

Marcel nods, kissing her cheek and walking upstairs to his room. 

*

Marcel’s sitting on his bed when he receives a text from a random number, he’s about to delete it, until he sees the message, which reads: ‘Hey, I got your number from Mr. Daniels, he said it would be a good idea incase I ever need your help again, love you, Louis xx.’ Marcel gasps in adoration at the text, replying back, ‘K, guess I’ll have to add you to my contacts then, love you too.’ already in too deep to care. 

*

"So you really do love me, huh, Marcy?" Louis says as he approaches Marcel in the car park, startling the younger boy, causing him to jump. 

"Wh-what? Who told you that?" Marcel says, looking up at Louis in confusion. 

"Um, you did, last night?" Louis says, pulling up his messages, showing Marcel the text. 

"Oh, I-I guess so, I mean you’re just so cute Lou, I really love how your hair matches your eyes, and your red SnapBack, and just…everything about you really." Marcel says, blushing as he speaks. 

"Oh really, well what about you? Your beautiful green eyes and your curly hair that I’d love to run my fingers through, those blazers you always wear…" Louis trails off, Marcel blushing as he looks up at Louis. 

"Be mine?" Louis says, taking Marcel’s hands and intertwining them with his, looking up into the younger boy’s emerald orbs. Marcel struggles as to what he should say, his lips slowly inching closer to Louis’, until they touch, the new couple having their first kiss, although not very intimate, the two of them slowly turning the kiss into snogging, only pulling apart when the bell for the start of school rings, startling them, the two giggling as Louis walks Marcel to class, kissing the green eyed boy’s forehead once they reach Marcel’s first block class, which is AP Marine Bio, also hugging him before he walks down the hall to his English III class. 

*

Louis picks Marcel up from AP Marine Bio once first block is over, the two of them walking to the main building to go to their extra curricular classes, Louis going to Drama, and Marcel rushing to the other side of the hall to get to his singing class, quickly giving Louis a kiss on the cheek. 

*

"Marcel! You’re late!" Mrs. Collins scolds, Marcel mumbling out a ‘sorry’, then walking over to his seat, waving at his friend Niall a few seats over, the bleach blonde boy that’s an exchange student from Ireland. 

*

Louis’ in the middle of acting out a scene of Romeo and Juliet when Marcel walks in with a stack of purple flyers in his hands, handing them to Louis’ teacher and walking out, blowing a kiss to Louis, which causes the junior to break character, having to start the scene over. 

*

"I really love you Marcy, but you cost me my grade when you walked in, I broke character because of you." Louis says with a pout when Marcel walks into the drama room to walk to class with Louis, the two of them then proceeding to lunch. 

*

Louis and Marcel decide to eat outside under a tree together, Marcel sharing some of his pasta with Louis, gesturing the fork to Louis’ mouth, the older teenager opening his mouth, moaning at the taste. 

"Very good babe, hey is that a chocolate chip muffin?" Louis says, pointing to the Ziploc bag in Marcel’s lunch box, looking up at Marcel with puppy dog eyes, clearly wanting the snack. Marcel rolls his eyes fondly, splitting the muffin in half, passing one of the pieces to Louis, who eats the muffin happily, kissing Marcel’s forehead. 

*

"Babe I’m confused, little help please?" Louis says as him and Marcel are in their Calculus class working on their assignment, looking up at his boyfriend for some help. Marcel takes away the pencil from Louis, showing him how to do it and smiling as Louis gets the correct answer, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Good job, boo. Thank you kiss?" Marcel says, turning his head, giggling when Louis gives him a passionate kiss, the two getting yelled at by Mr. Daniels and pulling apart, the couple blushing as their classmates giggle at them. 

"You’re welcome." Marcel says, stroking Louis’ soft cheek. 

*

"Mr. Tomlinson, oh, and Mr. Styles, you’re late, and no hats in the building Louis, please take it off and go to your seats." Mr. Daniels says as Louis walks into the door, Marcel trailing behind him, the smarter of the two giggling happily, snorting as Louis mumbles something to him, the two of them walking to their seats next to each other. 

"Okay, now that you’re all in here, you will have a partner essay due on the twenty-third, I will allow you to pick your partners, but I DO NOT want any funny business. This will be the only essay I will have you do, which will be on the history of Calculus, and this will not be worked on in class, so make sure you and your partner go to each others houses’ to work on this." Mr. Daniels says, Louis grinning as he looks at Marcel, lacing their fingers together and lifting them up in the air, a sign to let Mr. Daniels know they’re partners. He nods writing down their names on his roster for the project partners. 

*

"We’re home!" Louis says as he and Marcel walk into the Styles household, Marcel’s face perking up when he sees his older brother Harry sitting on the couch. 

"HARRY!" Marcel shouts, running over to his twenty one year old brother and jumping into his arms, giggling as Harry spins him around in circles, the taller lad then placing him on the floor and kissing his forehead. 

"Louis, this is my big brother Harry, Harry, this is my boyfriend Louis." Marcel says, Louis and Harry shaking hands. 

"Mum tells me lots about you, but keep in mind that if you break my little brother’s heart, I’ll break your face, got it?" Harry says, Marcel gasping as he hits Harry’s arm playfully. 

"Harry, be nice, we’ve been dating for six months, plus Louis’ really sweet, no matter what his stereotype says." Marcel tells his brother, pulling Louis into a side hug. 

"So what exactly are you here for Hazza?" Marcel asks, looking up at his taller brother. 

"Mum’s going to Ghana for a while to help the sick children there, I volunteered to move back in and Sheers should be here soon, he’s just at the market." Harry says, playing with his little brother’s curls. 

"Ok, well, we’re just gonna go to my room to work on our project, love you." Marcel says, leaning up to kiss his brother’s cheek. 

*

"Louis, I said no FIFA, we need to work on this project, it’s worth half our grade." Marcel scolds, turning off the tv for the fifth time since they’ve came into his room. 

"Babe, we have plenty of time, it’s not due until the twenty-third. I just wanna chill and maybe have a little fun as well." Louis says, smirking. 

"Louis no, Harry’s home, we are not going to have sex." Marcel whisper-yells, pushing Louis off his lap, the junior trying to nip at his boyfriend’s neck. 

"Babe, please!" Louis whines, motioning to his hard-on, groaning at the pain it gives him. 

"Okay, fine, lube, and the sex toys are in the nightstand drawer, hurry up before we get caught." Marcel huffs, knowing he can’t say no to Louis anymore, getting hard himself. 

"Good boy, now lay down, hands wrapped around the headboard." Louis says, Marcel scooting backwards to the headboard, gasping when Louis pulls out some black fuzzy handcuffs, putting them on Marcel’s wrists. 

"Louis!" Marcel whimpers out, Louis chuckling as he kisses his nose, pulling the younger boy’s trousers and pants off, his hard-on now on full display, his cock dripping with pre-come. 

Louis then strips down, settling his legs near Marcel’s waist. He places his hands on Marcel’s hips, moving up and down as he starts to snog his boyfriend, moaning as Marcel’s tongue fights for dominance against him. 

"Louis please!" Marcel whines, bucking his hips up. 

"Patience, love." Louis says, stroking Marcel’s cock, thumbing at the slit.

"Louis it hurts!" Marcel whimpers, not very pleased that he can’t get himself off. 

"If you don’t keep your voice down I’ll take out the cock ring." Louis threatens, Marcel immediately shutting up. 

"Okay, now before you get your precious little hole pleased, do you want a blow-job, or a hand-job?" Louis says, walking his fingers up Marcel’s stomach. 

"Blow-job, wanna feel your mouth ‘round my cock." Marcel pants out. 

"Okay, you ready?" Louis says, Marcel nodding. 

Louis takes Marcel’s cock around his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, licking the shaft of his boyfriend’s cock with his tongue, causing the sex driven teenager to moan in pleasure. 

"Oh, Louis!" Marcel moans, trying to move his hand to bring Louis’ head lower, forgetting that his hands are still cuffed, groaning when he feels the tug from them, wanting them off his wrists. Louis moans as he sucks on Marcel’s dick, using his hand to pump the other part of Marcel’s cock that isn’t in his mouth. 

"Deep-throat me, Louis!" Marcel shouts, Louis going farther down Marcel’s cock until his boyfriend’s cock is down his throat, pulling off as Marcel comes, staining Louis’ face with the sticky white liquid. 

"Time for anal sex, babe, I don’t think you need prep though, unless you want me to be a tease and prep you instead of giving you my cock." Louis says, smirking at his boyfriend’s needy expression. 

"Louis fuck me!" Marcel whimpers, wanting some type of release. Louis giggles, lining himself up with Marcel’s hole, lightly pushing in, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend, then starting to thrust at a steady pace. 

"Faster." Marcel whines, wrapping his legs around Louis’ shoulders, gaining his boyfriend easier access as he thrusts faster, Marcel moaning in pleasure. 

"You think Harry’s gonna hear us?" Louis pants out as he thrusts inside Marcel. 

"No, no, our walls are thicker than stee-oh, Louis! Harder!" Marcel shouts, Louis’ thrusts becoming sloppier which means he’s about to come. 

"Marcel!" Louis yells, coming deep inside his boyfriend. 

"Oh, yes, yes, Louis!" Marcel moans, coming and painting his and Louis’ stomachs white. Louis then pulls out, going to Marcel’s private bathroom to clean them off with a wet flannel, then pulling his boxers back on and his Stone Roses t-shirt, Marcel already back in his boxers and wearing a t-shirt, patting his bed, gesturing Louis to lay with him, the two of them falling asleep on the bed in exhaustion, their sex session tiring them out. 

*

Harry walks into Marcel’s room to let him and Louis know it’s time for supper, smiling fondly when he sees his brother and Louis spooning on Marcel’s bed, draping the blanket on Marcel’s office chair over them, kissing his little brother’s cheek. 

*

Harry wakes up in his bedroom next to Ed when he hears someone retching in the hall loo, getting out of bed to go investigate. 

"Marcy, is that you baby?" Harry says as he knocks on the door, coming in slowly and seeing his little brother knelt down near the loo, puking his guts out. 

"Harry!" Marcel whimpers, Harry kneeling down to his level and pulling him in for a hug. 

"Your head doesn’t feel warm Marcy, you think you’ll be able to go to school today?" Harry asks, pushing his brother’s curls up to feel his forehead, turning his head in confusion when he realises it’s not warm. Marcel shakes his head, burying his face in Harry’s neck. 

"Honey, you’re staying home today, I can’t let you go to school like this." Harry says, kissing Marcel’s forehead and going to the kitchen to brew some Ginger tea for his younger sibling. 

*

"Marcy, I made you some tea." Harry says, walking into his brother’s room with the tea tray, placing it on Marcel’s night stand. 

"Thanks." Marcel says hoarsely, his voice raw from throwing up earlier. 

"It’ll get better soon love, you probably just caught the flu." Harry says, pulling his brother in for a cuddle. 

*

"Not again." Marcel whimpers, running to his bathroom for the fifth time that night, again puking up stomach acid like the last three times. Harry immediately rushes into the bathroom, having slept with Marcel to keep an eye on him. Harry pulls back Marcel’s long curly hair, helping his brother take off his glasses, rubbing his back as he holds Marcel’s hair back with his other hand. 

"Harry, what’s wrong with me?" Marcel cries out, sobbing into his brother’s chest, his tears falling down his brother’s naked torso. 

"I’m not sure honey, but we’ll go see the doctor tomorrow, okay?" Harry says, stroking Marcel’s curly locks. 

"Okay, can we go back to bed now?" Marcel says, lifting his arms up like a five year old, wanting to be carried to his bed. Harry picks him up slowly, carrying the sickly teenager back to bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead. 

"Goodnight Marcy, I love you honeybee." Harry says, slowly shutting the door and returning back to his room. 

*

"Wake up!" Marcel shouts as he jumps on Harry and Ed’s bed, Harry groaning and moving to the older side of the bed. 

"Go back to bed Marcy, it’s too early!" Harry grumbles, burying his face in his pillow. 

"But Harry, we have to go to the doctor’s, I need to find out why I’m sick!" Marcel whines, pouting as he tries to shake his older brother awake. 

"Okay, okay, I’m up, let me get dressed then we’ll go to the doctor’s." Harry says, kissing Marcel’s forehead and ruffling up his hair. 

*

"Marcel Styles? Doctor Payne will see you now." A nurse says as she walks into the lobby, Harry and Marcel standing up to follow her. 

"Are you two twins? You look identical." the nurse says as they’re walking to Doctor Payne’s office, causing the two boys to bend over in hysterics. 

"No, no, I’m twenty one, he’s only sixteen." Harry says, still laughing. 

"Oh okay, well I’ll check Marcel’s vitals real quick, and then Doctor Payne should be with you shortly." she tells them, quickly making sure Marcel’s healthy exterior wise, then leaving the room, the two boys now sitting while they wait for Doctor Payne. 

*

"Hi Marcel, good to see you again, everything alright?" Liam says as he walks in, shaking Marcel and Harry’s hands. 

"Not really, been sick lately, throwin’ up a lot, mostly in the morning too, like right before I have to go to school." Marcel says, Harry softly rubbing his back. 

"Okay, I’ll just run a quick blood test and then once the results are in we’ll try and figure out what’s wrong." Liam says, grabbing the needle near his desk, Marcel’s face paling as he grips onto Harry tightly as Liam injects the needle into his arm, drawing some blood. 

"There we go, I’ll just take this to the lab and I’ll come back once your results are in." Liam says once he’s done, placing a band-aid on Marcel’s arm, standing up with the needle in his hand to go give it to the scientists in the lab. 

*

Marcel and Harry are sitting in Liam’s office when Marcel’s phone goes off, Louis’ picture flashing on the screen as his voice singing ‘Look After You’ plays through the speakers. 

"Hi babe, I can’t really talk right now." Marcel says as he picks up the phone, Louis frowning on the other line. 

"Babe, where are you? I’ve been looking for you everywhere today, are you avoiding me?" Louis says, getting a little angry. 

"I’m not, I’m at the doctor’s with Harry." Marcel says, leaning on Harry’s shoulder as he yawns, suddenly feeling tired. 

"Doctor’s? Babe, are you okay?" Louis says, growing worried for his boyfriend’s health. 

"Dunno, my doctor went to bring my blood test to the lab, we’re kinda just waiting in his office now." Marcel says, giggling as Harry tickles him. 

"Harry stop, that tickles!" Marcel squeals, fighting to get out of his brother’s grip. 

"Promise you’ll text me when you get the results?" Louis says, pouting. 

"Promise babe, love you!" Marcel says, kissing Louis through the phone. 

"Such a dork Styles, text you later, babe." Louis says, hanging up the phone. 

*

Liam walks back in the room later, the news he’s about to tell Marcel shocking even him, why had Anne kept this a secret from her son?! 

"Well, your test results came back and it turns out you’re pregnant Marcel, I know, you don’t believe me, but we could do an ultrasound if you want?" Liam says, Marcel nodding. 

"Okay, just lift up your shirt and we’ll get started." Liam says, spreading the translucent gel over Marcel’s stomach once the teenager has pulled up his shirt, shivering at the coldness of the gel. 

"Okay Marcel, if you look here you can barely see a tiny white circle-like blob, that’s your little baby, and you’re seven weeks, almost eight, in about three days." Liam says, Marcel letting out a choked sob, burying his head in Harry’s chest, a few tears falling onto the fabric of Harry’s shirt. 

"Marcy it’s okay, you’ll be fine." Harry says, rubbing the emotional boy’s back. 

"No it’s not! Louis’ gonna break up with me! And-and I’m already considered a freak at school, now they’re gonna hate me even more!" Marcel cries, sobbing into Harry’s shoulder. 

"Marcel, you know that’s not true, Louis loves you very much, and like you said, he’s a nice boy, no matter what his stereotype says." Harry says, Marcel looking up at him with teary eyes. 

"How is it possible that I’m pregnant though, I’m a guy!" Marcel says, looking up at Liam. 

"Well, my father is the one that was your mother’s doctor for you and your siblings, and since the carrier gene is very common your mother had you tested when you were little and the test came out positive, I don’t really know why she wouldn’t’ve told you." Liam says, frowning at the two boys. 

"Why would mum hide that from me?" Marcel says, feeling betrayed.

"It’s most likely so you wouldn’t have to worry about getting pregnant, but considering you like boys, it all changed. She could’ve easily told you when you came out to her, but I guess she couldn’t do it." Harry says, hugging Marcel. 

*

"Harry, can we go to McDonalds?" Marcel asks, rubbing the small pudge on his abdomen. 

"Marcel, I have to drive you to school, we don’t have time for McDonalds." Harry says, causing Marcel to pout. 

"But Harry, I’m hungry, baby wants a chocolate milkshake." Marcel says, pouting as he rubs his stomach. 

"Okay, but we’re going to the drive-thru, then we’re going straight to school." Harry says, turning into the closest McDonalds to get Marcel’s milkshake. 

*

"Bye Marcy." Harry says, kissing Marcel’s forehead, the barely showing boy stepping out of the car, running over to Louis and placing his hands on his face. 

"Guess who?" Marcel says, Louis trying to remove his hands. 

"Umm, my sexy ass boyfriend?" Louis says, Marcel removing his hands and showing up in front of Louis.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! And now, your prize!" Marcel shouts, kissing Louis happily. 

"What a lovely prize, a cute boy and a kiss." Louis says, chuckling at Marcel. 

"Innit, but um, I have to tell you something, Louis." Marcel says, the mood going serious. 

"Oh yeah, your test results! Are you dying of some incurable disease?!" Louis shouts, panicking. 

"No, I-uh, I-I’m eight weeks pregnant Lou, the baby’s yours." Marcel says, looking up at Louis as he scratches his arm, one of his nervous habits. 

"There’s no way you’re pregnant Marcel, that’s impossible, you’re not a woman." Louis says, walking away and going to class, leaving Marcel to walk to class by himself. 

*

Louis ignores Marcel the entire day, not even talking to him when they go to their fourth block and sit in their usual seats. Louis notices a balled up paper on his desk later on and picks it up, unfolding it and reading it. 

'I'm not lying Lou, my mum apparently hid this carrier gene from me since I was a baby and I'm able to have children, my doctor told me about it and you can either believe me and be happy that I'm carrying your child, or you can ignore the fact that I'm pregnant with the only child you'll ever have and forget this ever happened, your choice. Kisses, Marcel.'

'I believe you babe, I was just a little shocked, it doesn't happen everyday that your boyfriend tells you he's pregnant with your child, but I'm happy overall, that's actually really cool, I'm glad your special. Love, Louis.' Louis then tosses the note back to Marcel, kissing his cheek. Marcel smiles as he reads the note, bringing his hand up to pull Louis' face closer to him, kissing his cheek. 

"So is baby a boy or a girl?" Louis asks, Marcel laughing. 

"Louis, I don’t find that out until week eighteen." Marcel says, rubbing his barely showing baby bump. 

*

"Louis stop, that tickles!" Marcel shrieks as Louis blows raspberries on his pregnant stomach, Marcel feeling little flutters inside his stomach. 

"Be careful with him Louis, he’s still in the first trimester!" Harry shouts from the kitchen where he’s making chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of his homemade mash potatoes with Ed, the ginger having found the chicken recipe on the Internet. 

"Sorry, Harry!" Louis shouts back as he giggles, then moves closer to his boyfriend, kissing his lips. 

"How’s baby doin’ Hun?" Louis asks, placing his hand next to Marcel’s on their little bump, rubbing it softly. 

"My obstetrician says Bug’s very healthy for 11 weeks, really can’t wait to meet ‘em." Marcel says, rubbing his hand’s up and down his small bump. 

"Marcel, stand up real quick," Louis says, Marcel confusedly standing up. "Now turn sideways and lift up your shirt." Marcel reluctantly does so, still looking at Louis confused. 

"Look down at your stomach babe." Louis says happily, Marcel looking down at his stomach and gasping, seeing the little bump Louis must have noticed. He runs into the kitchen to show Harry and Ed, still holding his shirt up. 

"Guys, look! Bug’s made an appearance." Marcel says fondly, rubbing his small baby bump. 

"Lemme go get my camera, we’re gonna document this." Harry says, quickly running upstairs, returning a few minutes later with his Polaroid camera. 

"Smile Marcy." Harry says, first taking a photo of Marcel and the bump together, then zooming in on the bump. Louis then comes in for the next picture, wrapping his arms around Marcel’s abdomen, Louis kissing his cheek from behind.

"You guys are too cute, now eat up, need that baby healthy, Marcy." Harry says, placing three plates on the table for Marcel, Louis, and his husband Ed, getting his food as well, the four of them digging into the delicious meal. 

*

"So now that Marcel’s pregnant, the talk of babies comes up again, Harry. When are we gonna have little Sheeran’s running around here?" Ed asks Harry as they’re sat in their queen sized bed (which they’ve claimed as theirs since Anne left).

"I don’t know Ed, maybe once my niece or nephew is at least six months, we can’t afford two pregnant people in one house." Harry says, causing Ed to pout. 

"Harry we’ve been married for three years! We tried once and it didn’t turn out well, but we always have sex with condoms now, are you trying to tell me you don’t want any children with me?" Ed shouts, quickly growing angry. 

"Maybe I’m just scared Ed, have you ever thought about that?! I don’t wanna end up disappointing you again." Harry says, shying away from Ed in sadness. 

"Hey, why didn’t you tell me? I’d never be disappointed if we had another miscarriage, sure I’d be upset, but I’d never blame you for it." Ed says, hugging Harry as he cries softly. 

"I’m just so scared babe, I really want kids but I don’t wanna have a miscarriage again." Harry cries out, nuzzling his head into the ginger’s neck.

"You don’t need to cry Hazza, once Marcy’s baby is six months we’ll try again, okay?" Ed says, kissing Harry’s tears away. 

"Okay. Love you Eddie." Harry says, kissing Ed goodnight and falling asleep.

*

"Hey babe, when’s your next appointment? I wanna come with you." Louis says, kissing Marcel’s cheek. 

"It’s on Wednesday babe, my five month scan." Marcel says, giggling as Louis kneels down to kiss his bump, their little one kicking out, him and Marcel gasping. 

"Louis, Bug kicked! They know your voice!" Marcel cries, tearing up. 

"I know babe, I felt it!" Louis says, giggling. 

"Harry, Ed!" Marcel shouts, the married couple running down the stairs in a panic. 

"Marcy? You okay?" Harry says as he runs downstairs to the living room, kneeling down to Marcel’s level, cupping the younger boy’s face and looking into his green eyes for any discomfort. 

"I’m fine, but feel!" Marcel says, placing Harry’s large hand on his stomach, Bug kicking Harry’s hand, the curly haired boy’s face lighting up, smiling so big his dimples pop out. 

"Oh my god, honey! That’s incredible, and we get to see this little one again tomorrow, I can’t wait to be an uncle, Marcy!" Harry cries, hugging his younger brother. 

"I know, it feels so real now you know? That I’m actually having a baby, and I have the perfect boyfriend and a supporting family to help me through this." Marcel says, getting pulled into a group hug. 

*

"Nice to see you again Marcel, but I don’t think I’ve met these other two people, how are they related to you?" Marcel’s obstetrician Cher says as she walks in, shaking hands with Harry and the twenty weeks pregnant boy. 

"Well, the blue haired one is my boyfriend Louis, and the ginger is my brother’s husband Ed, him and Harry are playing the roles of my guardians while my Mum’s in Ghana." Marcel says, Louis rubbing his hands over Marcel’s prominent stomach, his shirt having been pulled up once Cher had walked into the ultrasound room.

"Okay, well it’s good to finally meet the father, now let’s get started." she says, pulling the gel out of one of her drawers and squeezing it onto Marcel’s stomach, then spreading it with the transducer wand, starting the ultrasound. 

"Okay Marcel, the baby looks very healthy at 10 1/2 ounces, and I suggest you sign up for some birth classes so once you go into labor you’re prepared, and did you want to know the gender of your baby?" Cher tells Marcel, Harry leaving himself a reminder to find some birthing classes for his brother. 

"I think I want the gender to be a surprise, so no thank you, but I’ll take a few pictures, please." Marcel says, Cher handing him some paper towels to wipe off the gel, handing the sonogram pictures to Harry. 

"Thanks Cher, see you in two weeks." Harry says as he hugs Cher, walking out with his spouse and his younger brother, smiling as Marcel and Louis walk back to the car hand in hand. 

*

"Marcy hurry up, we’re gonna be late to your first birthing class!" Harry yells from downstairs, Marcel slowly walking down the stairs with wearing a light blue paternity shirt and his black paternity jeans, his other hand resting on his abdomen. 

"You ready? Ed’s waitin’ for us in the car." Harry asks his twenty-two week pregnant brother, Marcel nodding and taking Harry’s hand in his, walking outside to the car, Harry having to help him into the backseat, kissing his forehead once he’s all buckled in, going to sit up front with his husband. 

 

*

"Hi, I’m Julie, and if everybody could find a mat, we’ll get started." the birthing class instructor says, Marcel and Harry going to sit down on a blue mat, Marcel struggling a little, Harry having to help him sit down. 

"Thanks." Marcel says, kissing Harry’s forehead. 

"No problem Marcy, anything for my younger brother." Harry says, hugging Marcel from behind, his hands resting on Marcel’s stomach. 

"Okay, today we’re going to do some breathing exercises that will help relieve a little bit of pain during labor, now breathe in…and breathe out, now I want the male counterparts to lightly rub your partner’s shoulders and lower back like you’re giving them a massage, and now we’re going to stand up, and you will place your hands on your partner’s shoulders, breathing in deeply." she tells them, Harry helping Marcel stand up and place his hands on his shoulders, Marcel breathing in like the instructor is showing up front, Harry holding him up straight. 

"Now that you all know the birthing techniques, I’ll see you all next week, stay healthy!" Julie says, Marcel and Harry walking up to her. 

"Sorry we got here a little late, I’m Harry, this is my younger brother Marcel." Harry says, Julie shaking his and Marcel’s hands. 

"No, it’s totally fine, I understand, always have to find the right outfit, not very many things fit anymore at this stage, you guys might want to go shopping for new paternity clothes." Julie says, Marcel absentmindedly rubbing his bump. 

"You wanna go do that now, love?" Harry asks Marcel, playing with his brother’s curls. 

"Can we? Maybe we could get some clothes for Bug too?" Marcel asks, looking up at his taller brother.

"Course we can Marcy, see you next week Julie!" Harry says, waving goodbye to Marcel’s birthing class instructor. 

*

"So how were the classes honey? Did you have fun?" Louis asks Marcel the next day, hugging his boyfriend from behind. 

"Very educational, maybe you could come with me from now on. Next week we’ll be learning how to change diapers with a baby doll." Marcel says, him and Louis walking to class together, Louis holding both of their book bags, Cher having told Louis at their last appointment that Marcel could no longer carry things on his back. 

"Sounds interesting, I’ll have to ask my mum about it though." Louis says, kissing Marcel goodbye once they reach his AP Marine Bio class. 

*

Marcel’s now seven months pregnant, and god does he hate the third trimester. He officially has to sleep with pillows under his legs and back, his feet get swollen very easily, and it’s a lot harder for him to get up now. Speaking of getting up, he’s been stuck on the couch for about ten minutes, struggling to get up on his own. 

"Harry!" Marcel yells, Harry running downstairs. 

"What’s up?" Harry asks, Marcel glaring at him. 

"I’m stuck Harry, I can’t get up." Marcel says, Harry grabbing onto his hands and lifting him up, smiling at his brother. 

"Better?" Harry says, kissing Marcel’s nose. 

"Much better, thank you Harry." Marcel says, walking upstairs and sitting down on Harry’s bed, slowly falling asleep as he lays there, Harry removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand. 

*

"Oi, that hurt bug. Be careful, we don’t need mummy to get internal bleeding." Marcel says, scolding his unborn child as they kick him harder than usual, rubbing his thirty-two weeks stomach to calm down his little one. 

"Okay, have it your way, Bug." Marcel says, wincing as he feels another small pain. 

"Harry, Ed!" Marcel shouts, Harry and Ed running into his bedroom. 

"I think the baby’s coming." Marcel says, breathing heavily. 

"Babe go call an ambulance, if this is happening now we need some professional help." Harry says, Ed nodding as he pulls his phone out of his back pocket, dialling for an ambulance. 

"999, what’s your emergency?" An operator speaks on the other line. 

"Hi, this Ed Sheeran, I’m stood in my brother in law’s bedroom with him and my husband, he thinks he’s going into labor, we need an ambulance, and hurry." Ed says, telling the operator their address and hanging up. 

"Harry it hurts!" Marcel whines, crying into Harry’s shirt. 

"I know baby, the ambulance should be here soon, just breathe, you’re gonna be okay." Harry says, stroking Marcel’s soft curly locks. 

"Harry, feel his stomach, my mum said it usually goes rock hard during labour, if it’s sort of hard but still somewhat soft he shouldn’t be in labour." Ed suggests, Harry pulling up Marcel’s shirt to feel his stomach, breathing a sigh if relief when he realises it still the feels the same way that it did yesterday.

"It’s a little hard, but still soft, we’ll just wait for the ambulance so we can figure out why he’s in pain." Harry says, cuddling with Marcel. 

*

"Hazza!" Marcel whimpers, breathing through what the doctor had described as Braxton Hicks contractions, some false contractions to help prep you for the birth of your child. 

"Breathe hun, it should go away soon." Harry says, kissing Marcel’s temple. 

"I know, but it fucking hurts!" Marcel whines, groaning and placing his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

"Babe, Cher said they’re normal, and you’re thirty-four weeks pregnant, maybe Bug feels you need a little more practice." Harry tells the younger boy, rubbing his prominent stomach. 

"This practice hurts though." Marcel says, softly rubbing his unclothed stomach, giggling when Bug’s hand presses against his stomach. 

"Harry, could you maybe talk to the baby? Since you’ll be around them so much I want them to know your voice." Marcel says, Harry laughing nervously. 

"Hi little one, it’s your Uncle Harry here, I just wanna let you know that we can’t to meet you, and your Uncle Eddie and I love you very much, just like your mummy does. I love you bug." Harry says, kissing Marcel’s stomach once he’s done. 

"Bug loves you too Hazza." Marcel giggles as his unborn child kicks his upper stomach, having turned into the birthing position last week. 

*

"I’ll miss you, love, I’ll try to be back from France with my mum before Bug’s born, promise." Louis says as he hugs Marcel goodbye, then kneeling down to kiss Bug. 

"Try and stay in there for about two more weeks Bug, don’t come out until I’m back here with mummy, okay?" Louis tell his unborn child, smiling when he feels Bug’s hand press against his.

"Be safe Lou! I love you!" Marcel shouts as Louis and Jay depart to the airport, leaving Marcel with just himself, his unborn baby, Harry, and Ed. 

*

Marcel’s sitting on the couch in the living room two days after Louis’ left for Paris with his mum, the thirty-six weeks pregnant boy grimacing when he feels a sharp pain in his stomach. 

"Bug you can’t be ready now, please." Marcel says, moaning as the pain in his stomach increases, breathing in and out deeply like he had learned in his birthing classes. 

"Harry!" Marcel shouts, Ed coming downstairs instead.

"Harry’s not here, Marcy, he went to Tesco’s real quick, are you okay?" Ed says as he cups Marcel’s face in his hands, the sixteen year old shaking his head. 

"It hurts Ed." Marcel whimpers, grabbing onto the ginger’s hands, clutching them tightly. 

"I’ll call Harry, and then we’ll go to the hospital, okay?" Ed tells Marcel, the teen nodding, screaming out when the contraction grows stronger, tears of pain falling down his face. 

"I need one of my hands back to call Harry, but you can squeeze the life out of the other one okay?" Ed tells Marcel, the sixteen year old nodding as he breathes heavily. 

"Babe, where are you?" Ed asks once Harry picks up, Marcel’s screams picking up in the background. 

"I’m turning onto our street now, everything okay?" Harry tells Ed, his phone on speaker in the cup holder. 

"I need you to keep the car running, Marcel’s gone into labour, we have to get to a hospital." Ed says, Harry nodding. 

"Okay, I’m pulling in right now, get Marcel’s bag from his room and I’ll come inside to get him." Harry says, hanging up and running inside, trying to get Marcel off the couch. 

"No! Louis and I agreed on a home birth!" Marcel cries when Harry tries to help him up, burying his face in his hands. 

"Okay, I’ll call Cher. Let me go tell Ed." Harry tells his younger brother, kissing his cheek. 

"Babe, keep the bag in here, I totally forgot his birth plan was to stay home, go call Cher." Harry says to Ed, his ginger haired husband rushing downstairs to call Cher. 

*

"Harry, I want Louis!" Marcel cries out, crying into his older brother’s shirt. 

"I know honey, do you want to talk to him? Maybe FaceTime?" Harry asks Marcel, the teenager nodding his head, Harry grabbing the iPad off the nightstand. 

"Hi honey! Oh, you look upset, what’s wrong?" Louis asks Marcel when he picks up the FaceTime call, noticing tear tracks on his boyfriend’s face. 

"I-I’m in labour, Bug’s not waiting, and I miss you so much, I wish you were here with me to hold my hand, it really hurts." Marcel whimpers, squeezing onto Harry’s forearm as the ongoing contraction becomes more intense, the teenager screaming through the pain. 

"You’re in labor? Bug’s not suppose to come until I’m back though," Louis says, pouting. 

"I know babe, but I guess Bug got a little upset that you left, I’ve decided to go through with the home birth though, Cher should be here soon." Marcel tells Louis, wincing as another contraction starts. 

"I can’t miss this babe, I’m going to the airport now and I’m getting the first plane ticket back home, I’ll see you soon." Louis says, blowing a kiss to Marcel and hanging up the FaceTime call. 

"He’s what?! Is he crazy?" Marcel shrieks, squeezing Harry’s hand tightly as he fights the painful contraction. 

*

"Louis, where are you going?" Jay shouts as Louis leaves the hotel room with his suitcases in hand, heading down to the lobby. 

"Home, my boyfriend’s giving birth, mum, I can’t miss that." Louis tells his mother, leaving her gobsmacked as she stands in the hotel hallway. 

*

"Harry it hurts! Where’s Louis?!" Marcel whimpers as they’re walking around the kitchen, stopping abruptly and clutching onto his and Ed’s hands tightly. 

"He’s on a plane on his way here babe, he’ll be here soon." Harry says, stroking Marcel’s cheek softly. Marcel then let’s out a whine when he feels some pressure, followed by a pop, his water breaking and leaving a puddle on the kitchen floor. 

"My waters broke." Marcel whimpers, doubling over and gripping onto the kitchen island. The front door then opens quickly, revealing a panting Louis, the junior rushing over to his boyfriend and kissing him passionately. 

"Missed you," Louis breathes, stroking Marcel’s face. "So how’s Bug?" 

"Labour’s going good, hurts like hell and my waters just broke, that’s what that puddle is, but I’m so glad you’re here now, I missed you so  
mu-aah!” Marcel says, his sentence getting cut short by a contraction, gripping on tightly to Louis’ hand, crying tears of pain. 

"Oh my god! Harry go find Cher, I think Bug wants out! Oh god, Louis it fucking hurts, help me!" Marcel shouts, Harry scrambling to go find Cher, Louis helping the pregnant lad upstairs to the bedroom and sitting himself behind Marcel, letting his boyfriend grip onto his forearms, Ed following behind them and spreading one of Marcel’s legs up to his chest, Harry doing the same as he rushes in with Cher, Marcel’s obstetrician yelling at him to push, the teenager bearing down as he pushes and grips onto Louis’ forearms, screaming loudly as his baby’s head stretches him, stopping to catch his breath when Cher reaches ten. 

"Wow, that really hurt. Do I really have to do that again?" Marcel pants, turning his head to kiss Louis. 

"You do want to meet Bug, right?" Louis asks, Marcel nodding his head. "Then you gotta push babe, Bug’s counting on you to bring then into the world, and if you don’t push I could lose both of you, you gotta stay strong and push babe." Louis says, Marcel nodding. 

"You’re about to have another contraction Marcel, if you feel the urge to push go for it, if not don’t push, we need you to have as much energy as possible." Cher tells the sixteen year old, Marcel moaning as he pushes and grips onto Louis’ arms, crying into Louis’ chest from the unbearable pain. 

"You’re doin’ great Marcy, keep pushing!" Ed shouts, Marcel screaming out for the umpteenth time, falling back against Louis when their baby pops out, Cher catching the baby and clearing the little one’s airways, the baby letting out a shrill cry, Cher announcing, "It’s a boy! Real good job Marcel!" 

Marcel cries tears of happiness when Harry cuts the cord and hands Marcel his son, the sixteen year old stroking his son’s cheek. 

"Hi, I’m your mommy, and this is daddy behind me, we’re so glad you’re finally here Bug." Marcel says, giggling when his son grips onto his finger. 

"So what are we gonna name him, Hun? Any ideas?" Louis asks Marcel, the teenager smiling at him fondly. 

"I was thinking Harry William Tomlinson, after my big brother and the best boyfriend ever." Marcel replies, kissing Louis’ temple.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what Louis and Marcel look like, just copy this url and paste it into the search bar or whatever it's called. http://jennytomlinson99.tumblr.com/post/99365152497/tell-me-where-youre-hidin-your-voodoo-doll-cause-i


End file.
